Dialogue with murderer
by Kurome95
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa connait la psychologie mieux que quiconque, il relève le défi de faire parler Naruto Uzumaki, qui après vingt ans de prison refuse toujours de dire où se trouve le corps de sa dernière victime. Il pensait le défi facile, mais Sasuke va tomber dans le piège malsain du tueur. Le jeu commence et il risque de perdre... NaruxSasu, KibaxNeji.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je n'oublie pas du tout _Under Grand Hotel_ pour celles qui suivent cette fiction, je vous en propose une nouvelle qui sera en trois parties.

Vous verrez elle est violente, je touche à la psychologie, le résultat me semble correcte mais c'est à vous d'en juger.

Vous pouvez aussi dire adieu aux jeunes hommes... Ici ils sont "vieux" c'est à dire la quarantaine, mais c'est pour le besoin de l'histoire, et puis ça n'a pas d'importance l'âge, non ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont, et resteront, à Kishimoto Masashi.

**Note** : Merciii reytan pour ton enthousiasme ! C'est un plaisir de collaborer avec une personne aussi tordue que moi, merci pour les corrections =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- _18 décembre 1993_ –

La silhouette élancée s'aventura dans les petites ruelles obscures de la ville, à cette heure-là plus personne ne sortait et le froid mordant réduisait l'envie de ballade chez les plus courageux. La silhouette suivait toujours sa cible en toute discrétion malgré la neige qui crissait à chacun de ses pas, heureusement que sa proie était obnubilée par sa musique.

La future victime mesurait environ un mètre soixante-cinq, son ossature fine était cachée par des couches de vêtement bien trop larges pour elle. Certainement un gamin qui faisait le mur en somme toute une victime facile dira-t-on. L'ombre le suivait agilement et cherchait le moment propice à l'attaque. Elle aurait pu choisir une autre personne, quelqu'un qui aurait été plus difficile à tuer ou capable de se défendre sous ses assauts, mais elle voulait tester un petit jeune histoire de rire un bon coup, juste pour s'amuser. Elle inspira longuement pour calmer les battements de son cœur, l'adrénaline envahissait son corps petit à petit augmentant ses capacités physiques et ses réflexes. Soudain l'ombre accéléra.

- Excusez-moi ! s'écria l'inconnu d'une voix forte à l'adresse du jeune.

Le jeune homme qui se révélait être finalement un adolescent se retourna et rabattit son casque autour de son cou. Il regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux, non sans être intrigué.

- Vous êtes perdu ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Plus ou moins.

L'ombre se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et offrit un sourire poli pour dissuader son cerveau d'envoyer un quelconque message d'alerte. Puis tel un félin, l'ombre bondit, s'agrippant à son cou et serrant fermement l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit réduit qu'à l'état de corps inerte. Comme prévu sa proie n'était pas très vive, l'ombre tira le corps dans la neige jusqu'au coffre de sa voiture garée une centaine de mètres plus loin. L'ombre lâcha un rire mélodieux en pensant aux nombreux projets qu'elle ferait subir à sa charmante victime.

- _13 décembre 2013_ –

Il s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point son appartement était propre depuis qu'il avait divorcé six mois auparavant. Aucunes paires de talons hauts ne trainaient, les montagnes de maquillages avaient disparues des étagères de la salle de bain sans oublier bien sûr les vêtements à foison qui envahissaient ses propres tiroirs... La liste était longue mais une chose était certaine, son appartement étincelait et reprenait l'image de son propriétaire, froid, élégant, fonctionnel.

Bien sûr son frère l'avait grondé lorsqu'il avait appris sa séparation, il se souvenait très clairement de ses paroles qui l'avaient ennuyés comme jamais. « _Non mais te rends-tu comptes ? Tu as trente-sept ans et tu divorces ? Apprends donc à faire des concessions, tu sais que maintenant tu risques de finir seul ?_ ». Peut-être bien qu'il était condamné à vieillir seul. Personne ne voudrait vivre avec quelqu'un qui devine vos moindres pensées. L'humain est un être facile à décrypter et cela l'empêchait d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale. Depuis qu'il était enfant il adorait traquer les détails qui trahissaient la carapace des gens, voir ce qu'ils cachaient au plus profond de leurs âmes.

C'était son jeu. Un jeu envahissant où il était le maître absolu et il était l'unique gagnant depuis près de trente ans.

Certains jouent de la musique, font du sport, collectionnent des objets atypiques... Lui aimait s'infiltrer dans l'esprit des inconnus et ce qui avait été un passe-temps était devenu son métier.

Son sens de l'analyse l'avait propulsé au rang de génie, Sasuke Uchiwa était un génie, voilà ce que clamaient les journaux et les émissions de télé. Il était régulièrement sollicité par la police pour mener des entretiens avec des criminels peu loquaces mais lui n'avait pas besoin d'entendre beaucoup de mots pour connaitre la vérité.

Peut-être que son métier était trop pesant pour son mariage, c'était certainement l'élément qui fit rompre son union. Mais lorsqu'il y réfléchissait bien, son travail n'était qu'une excuse, que ce soit le mari ou la femme aucun ne faisaient d'effort pour leur couple et cela depuis bien des années.

Depuis qu'il était adolescent son frère Itachi avait tout mit en place pour caser son cher-petit-frère-trop-mignon-mais-trop-asocial-pou r-daigner-regarder-une-fille, ainsi il avait subi les assauts interminables de son aîné qui n'avait aucun mal à lui présenter des prétendantes en tout genre. Treize putains d'années à rembarrer Itachi et ses cruches. Treize ans ! Merde.

Lorsqu'il était lycéen il s'était instauré une règle d'or, ne jamais sortir avec une fille de l'établissement. Autant éviter les histoires et les pleurnicheries inutiles. Il avait pris l'habitude de sortir avec des étudiantes à chaque fois plus âgées que lui non pas qu'elles étaient moins chiantes que les lycéennes mais il était plus aisé de rompre. Une fois adulte il ne restait jamais bien longtemps avec une femme, autant dire que ses relations étaient chaotiques.

Ce fut à trente-un ans qu'il craqua et se lança dans une relation « sérieuse », une sacrée nouveauté pour lui. Itachi lui avait présenté une jeune collègue du conservatoire, Sakura Haruno, vingt-six ans à l'époque, charmante, passionnée, sportive, vive d'esprit, indépendante et... cheveux roses. Enormément de qualités qui pouvaient plaire à Sasuke, hormis le dernier point bien sûr. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que la jeune femme était tombée amoureuse bien rapidement ? En tout cas Sasuke s'était laissé tenter, leurs sorties s'étaient révélés intéressantes et pour la première fois de sa vie le brun ne s'amusait pas à traquer les moindres secrets et failles de son amie. Ce fut une constatation suffisante pour qu'il se décide à avoir une relation approfondie.

Dans son rôle d'homme il aurait dut la demander en mariage, raté, c'était elle qui l'avait fait, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais ça l'avait arrangé, le romantisme ne lui allait pas. Il avait dit oui comme si on lui avait proposé une partie de carte. Le jeune Uchiwa était peut être un génie pour décrypter les gens mais son propre comportement restait un mystère.

« _Flash spécial : Uzumaki Naruto condamné le 23 décembre 1993 pour meurtres sera relâché dans dix jours après avoir purgé sa peine de vingt ans de prison ferme. Pourtant le criminel refuse toujours d'avouer l'endroit où se trouve le corps du lycéen Adachi Yozo, dernière victime du tueur. Il reste peu de temps à la police pour retrouver le corps il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il se décide enfin à parler_. »

Il éteint la télé et s'en alla. Il avait un rendez-vous qui promettait d'être intéressant. Il refusait de parler ? Très bien, lui il le ferait parler. Même en approchant la quarantaine il restait joueur, les défis il adorait ça, cela lui permettait de prouver qu'au final Sasuke Uchiwa gagnait toujours. C'était son jeu. Son regard se posa sur le dossier, « _**Uzumaki Naruto**_ » y était inscrit au marqueur noir.

Il roula environ une heure, les immeubles s'étaient lentement effacés pour être remplacés par des terrains industriels et des usines. Il se retrouva rapidement face à la prison. Il dut attendre devant la grille et prouver son identité trois fois avant de pouvoir franchir le seuil du bâtiment. La prison aurait pu être une morgue tant elle était froide, chaque pas sur le béton rugueux résonnaient tel un glas. Sasuke garda la tête froide, habitué à ce genre d'environnement. Il vit au loin son collègue Neji adossé au mur en train de fumer malgré l'interdiction qui se situait pourtant à trente centimètres de sa tête.

Il releva son visage et salua d'un bref signe. Ses traits étaient crispés, les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillaient, signes incontestables de sa nervosité. Il était rare de voir l'homme dans cet état.

- Salut dit-il de sa voix grave, bon courage pour l'entretien.

- Le tien s'est mal passé apparemment.

- Shikamaru a déclaré forfait, idem pour Kakashi et mon entretien a été un désastre... Il va te pousser à bout prévint Neji.

Il souffla un nuage de fumé et fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de l'entretien, son regard se perdit dans le vide, il doutait que Sasuke fasse mieux que le reste de l'équipe. Naruto Uzumaki... Cet homme était dangereux, un psychopathe, un pervers qui s'amusait follement à blesser quiconque qui l'approchait à moins de cent mètres.

- On n'a plus que dix jours, fait attention. reprit-il.

- Hn.

_POV Sasuke_

Je le regarde longuement, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, il a l'air tout bonnement exténué. Il me briefe sur le comportement que je dois adopter pour ne pas me faire « bouffer » je ne dois à aucun moment lui donner l'opportunité d'empiéter dans le domaine privé. Il devrait savoir que je connais toutes ces règles de bases, pourtant il insiste.

Neji est un mentaliste connu à travers tout le pays, cela depuis plus de dix ans et maintenant il est en train de fulminer, il n'est calme qu'en apparence, un mot de trop ou un comportement de travers et il pourrait sauter sur le premier venu pour l'étriper… Pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi. Etrangement ces signes de faiblesses, aussi insignifiantes soient-ils m'amusent, c'est si rare de voir sa carapace se fissurer et pour la première fois en quinze ans, je le trouve moins intimidant, moins grandiose, lui qui a toujours eu sa vie réglée comme du papier à musique devient aussi fragile qu'une simple feuille.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et sa langue vient les humidifier. Ce Naruto est-il si doué pour que tu te retrouves aussi démuni et lamentable ? Le jeu n'en sera que plus intéressant si c'est vraiment le cas. Il me foudroie du regard quand il remarque mon léger sourire. Voyons, un peu de retenue mon ami. Il écrase sa cigarette contre le mur en béton laissant une tâche noirâtre puis part sans un mot.

Des bruits de pas résonnent derrière moi, je devine le retardataire sans difficulté, je me retourne pour voir Kakashi traînant du pied. Cinquante ans et toujours pas capable d'arriver à l'heure. Il fait son habituel petit signe de main pour s'excuser et ricane. Je reste impassible, il est malgré tout mon supérieur, j'attends qu'il parle.

- Toujours à l'heure, pas comme moi. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te dire qu'il faut lui soutirer les informations ? Bien, il doit attendre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, je t'y amène.

Je me contente de le suivre de près, je me demande pourquoi cet homme à avouer et décrit le moindre de ses meurtres et refuse finalement de parler du dernier. Nous arrivons dans ce que j'appelle les « coulisses », Neji est déjà assis nonchalamment sur la table avec une nouvelle clope au bec.

- Tu peux y aller me dit Kakashi.

J'hoche la tête et regarde à travers la vitre sans teint. Uzumaki Naruto est assis tranquillement, il balance doucement sa tête en arrière, le plafond doit être magnifique. Il sait qu'il va avoir de la visite mais il n'est pas perturbé, enfin pour l'instant. Je respire et décide d'aller le voir.

Le jeu commence.

Lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir il se redresse sur la chaise et m'offre un grand sourire. Je m'installe en silence face à lui. Nous ne parlons pas tout de suite, nous nous observons pour jauger notre adversaire. Naruto Uzumaki est plus vieux de quelques années, il a quarante et un ans, il a passé sa jeunesse en prison, pourtant il semble serein, il croit sûrement gérer la situation mais c'est mal me connaitre. Ses yeux sont rieurs, il a les pattes d'oies et les fossettes marquées comme s'il avait passé sa vie à sourire, exactement comme il le fait maintenant.

Il me fixe toujours intensément, je décide d'enclencher le dialogue.

- Bonjour Naruto, nous allons avoir une discussion de routine, rien de nouveau pour vous. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

L'appeler par son prénom pour construire une certaine intimité, le vouvoyer pour le flatter, montrer que je le considère comme une personne à part entière.

- Bonjour Sasuke, j'espère que votre collègue n'est pas trop fâché ce n'était nullement mon intention.

Sa voix est grave et en même temps joyeuse, il joue déjà.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Une nouvelle flatterie pour la forme, je me permets un très léger sourire, créer une atmosphère complice.

- Monsieur Hyuga ! Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas dramatique de tromper sa femme, ça arrive de craquer ! dit-il d'une voix forte en s'adressant à la vitre sans teint, sans oublier de faire un sourire provocateur.

Neji trompe sa femme ? Je reste impassible mais une discussion s'impose après l'entretien. Si c'est vrai comment a-t-il pu le laisser empiéter autant sur sa vie privée ? Une telle erreur est inacceptable.

- Je ne parle pas de ton ancien hobby, avec une telle chevelure qui ne serait pas tenté ? Continue-t-il.

Je me demande de quel hobby il parle... je toussote pour rappeler que je suis plus important pour l'instant. Le blond se focalise à nouveau sur moi.

- Désolé, alors que voulez-vous savoir ? demande-t-il en toute innocence.

Contrairement à Neji il me vouvoie, on est à égalité, bien.

- Vous le savez alors je ne vais pas faire un long discours.

- En effet, mais après tout il s'agit seulement d'une victime supposée, je ne l'ai peut-être pas tué.

- Vous mentez.

- Effectivement.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avouer comme pour les autres, c'est pourtant un de vos trophées.

- C'est la récompense finale on va dire.

- Pour fêter vos vingt ans de taule je suppose.

- Même pas... ricane-t-il. Vous tous vous supposez, rien de plus, alors pourquoi ne pas attendre un peu plus ? Cela fait vingt ans que je me tais, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change ou que subitement je craque.

Sa voix devient froide, irritée. Il se sent sous-estimé.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour faire craquer les gens.

- Ecoute... je note aussitôt le tutoiement. Tu as du lire dans le dossier du psy et même la télé a dû le crier haut et fort, je suis ce qu'on appelle un sociopathe. Je n'aime pas trop ce terme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un sociopathe a normalement une personnalité antisociale et a un manque de « comportement humain ». Mais je suis parfaitement capable de prendre plaisir à m'occuper d'une mémé ou à changer les couches d'un adorable bambin, sans vouloir les éviscérer, vraiment je suis sérieux. Après il est vrai que j'aime tuer, je me fiche bien des conventions... Suis-je vraiment malade ? A toi de me le dire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle sa voix s'affaiblie, il retombe dans ses souvenirs, ceux de ses meurtres.

- Alors comment dois-je te considérer ?

- Connais-tu l'indifférence ? Pas celle que tu fais subir aux autres mais celle dont tu es la victime ?... Apparemment oui, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Amis ? Maîtres d'écoles ? Copines ? Famille ? Ouais c'est la famille. Mère ? Père ? Frère ? Sœur ? Hum je dirai le frère.

Il utilise un technique bien connu, lister des termes jusqu'à apercevoir une réaction physique chez l'interlocuteur pour un terme précis. Je ne comprends pas, je suis le meilleur pour dissimuler mes sentiments, comment a-t-il pu voir une réaction lorsqu'il a parlé de ma famille ? Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Tu le détestais hein ? murmure-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- Assez.

- Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser...

- Parles moi de la première victime.

- Pas très original comme jeu. Hiroki Ono... le 17 novembre 1991, tatoué comme un yakuza, c'était un véritable molosse ce mec. Je n'avais pas choisis la facilité pour la première victime mais je voulais absolument voir son regard, sa peur face à la mort... Un homme comme lui qui a l'habitude de dominer se sent forcément perdu lorsqu'il est dominé à son tour. Tu sais pendant mon adolescence je me suis toujours demandé jusqu'où l'humain pouvait aller dans la cruauté, j'ai fait le test pour savoir. Lorsqu'on abandonne l'empathie il n'y a plus de limite. Il était tard, je me suis battu avec lui, mais ce passage-là n'est pas très passionnant, passons. Je l'ai amené dans ma planque, je l'ai attaché avec des chaînes, tel un Christ, sur une croix en bois. Au début il ne mesurait pas la gravité, après tous les risques de tomber sur un fou sont infimes... Je l'ai légèrement charcuté, des coupures par ci et par là. Puis j'ai eu une idée, puisque je l'avais foutu à poil, j'ai pris un tube en verre très fin, comme ceux qu'on utilise à l'hôpital. J'ai pris son sexe, le pauvre s'est débattu, mais je lui ais enfoncé le tube dans l'urètre, comme ça devait faire mal... après je l'ai cassé, le tube, tu le sais déjà, il a hurlé, sous le coup de la douleur il a pissé. Il y avait du sang mélangé à l'urine, et des morceaux de verre, on aurait dit des paillettes. Ensuite j'ai coupé une partie de sa langue, le sang à commencer à couler sur son torse. Après ça j'ai arrêté, je me suis installé face à lui pendant deux jours, je n'ai pas dit un mot je le regardais s'affaiblir. Les paris étaient lancées, allait-il mourir vidé de son sang ou asphyxié ? Car tu sais, pendant la crucifixion, avec le temps les muscles se fatiguent, se tendent et finissent par se contracter à cause des crampes. Le diaphragme et les cotes finissent par appuyer si fort sur les poumons que la personne n'arrive plus à respirer. Je sentais la fin arriver, il était blême, il suffoquait, et sa langue avait triplé de volume. J'ai fait le salaud, je lui ai donné une chose fantastique : de l'espoir. Je lui ai demandé « _Veux-tu partir ?_ », bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! Il a hoché la tête, « _D'accord je vais te laisser partir._ ». C'est fou comment ses yeux ont repris vie. Je lui aie tourné le dos et j'ai ouvert la porte. Je suis revenu il fixait la porte en pensant qu'il n'y avait que dix mètres à parcourir, dix seulement mais ce n'était pas finit. J'avais un scalpel que je voulais essayer. Je lui aie tranché les talons d'Achille, le sang a pulsé pendant qu'il hurlait comme un damné... Dans tous les cas j'ai tenu promesse et j'ai retiré les chaînes. Dès que ses pieds ont touché le sol il s'est écroulé non sans hurler bien sûr. Il regardait la porte, j'ai dit « _Vas-y_ », il a rampé, quand je te dis que l'espoir est fantastique c'est vrai. Lentement mais sûrement, j'ai regardé cette loque ramper. J'ai fermé la porte au dernier moment, c'était finit et il le savait. J'ai tranché sa gorge, le jeu était fini et je voulais recommencer une nouvelle partie, d'où les autres meurtres.

Je l'écoute sans l'interrompre, son récit je le connais par cœur, j'ai lu et relu son dossier. Vingt-deux ans plus tard il est autant passionné par son jeu morbide. A aucun moment il ne me lâche du regard il veut prouver que c'est lui le plus fort. Il veut que je me sente menacé. Raté, il m'en faut bien plus pour me faire peur.

- Sais-tu quel est le fantasme universel ? Celui que partagent tous les hommes ?

- Tuer.

La question est simple, tous souhaite un jour dans sa vie éliminer quelqu'un.

- Gagné ! rit-il. Et moi j'ai accomplie ce fantasme, même si maintenant le jeu est fini je suis content d'avoir touché à l'interdit. Et toi qui as-tu rêvé de tuer ?

- Mon père. Tu t'es trompé, l'indifférence ne venait pas de mon frère.

- Quel tragédie, vouloir tuer son père... Syndrome d'Œdipe peut-être ?

Son visage change, il offre une moue compatissante, très convaincante mais qui, dans son cas ne peut qu'être fausse. Il ne connait pas l'empathie.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion. A quoi bon dériver... A quel point Adachi Yozo a eu peur ?

- Tu étais délaissé par ton père ? demande-t-il calmement.

- Ce gamin t'a supplié de l'épargner n'est-ce pas ?

- Il préférait ton frère hein ?

- Il chialait comme un gamin et tu l'as tué de sang-froid, avoues.

- Tu n'étais pas assez parfait pour lui, ça fait mal non ?

- Stop !

Le ton monte, non, c'est moi qui hausse le ton, lui reste parfaitement calme. Il m'ignore et essai de me faire craquer, il a bien failli réussir. Je ferme mes yeux et inspire longuement. Il a tout de même réussi à me discréditer aux yeux de mes collègues. Que peuvent-ils penser de moi maintenant ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- Jouer.

La réponse semble ridicule venant d'un homme de la quarantaine mais je sais qu'il est sérieux, il veut que je me livre pour qu'il fasse de même.

- Bien. Quel est le jeu ?

- Parles moi de ton frère.

Je ne parle pas tout de suite, je ne sais pas par où commencer, dois-je raconter mon enfance ? C'est ça son jeu ?

- J'aime mon frère. On a toujours était complice. Mais on n'a jamais était sur un pied d'égalité. Itachi était un véritable génie, il avait un don, l'oreille absolue, pas mal n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas encore né mais on m'a raconté plein de fois ces histoires... Ma mère était une pianiste talentueuse, elle jouait pour son plaisir mais elle était très douée lorsque mon frère était encore nourrisson et qu'il pleurait notre mère jouait du piano, il se calmait tout de suite. Un jour alors qu'elle jouait du Beethoven et que mon père lisait le journal, mon frère est arrivé sans un bruit, il a écouté. Elle l'a installé à côté d'elle sur le siège pour qu'il puisse mieux voir, et subitement il a reproduit le morceau, il n'avait que quatre ans. Même père fut fasciné par un tel don, notre mère était aux anges. Deux ans plus tard je suis né, je n'avais pas le don, ils furent déçus, je grandissais, j'étais doué, voire très doué dans certains domaines mais je n'atteignais jamais son génie. C'était un artiste dans l'âme. Au fil des années il maîtrisait de plus en plus d'instruments, mais ce n'est pas tout, il composait à la plus grande joie de nos parents. Mais pourquoi se contenter de la musique ? Il maîtrisait aussi le dessin et la peinture à merveille, je me souviens très bien de cette toile qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminé. C'était une représentation d'Artémis, déesse de la chasse, elle se tenait fière l'arc à la main, un troupeau de chiens l'entourant, c'était magnifique et il n'avait que quinze ans. Il était toujours au-dessus. Alors je restais à l'écart, je faisais de mon mieux pour avoir grâce aux yeux de mon père. Par contre les femmes sont tendres, ma mère me donnait tout l'amour maternel dont j'avais besoin mais je voulais avant tout la reconnaissance de mon père. Cependant je restais qu'un raté face aux talents de mon frère. Je ne lui en voulais pas, lui ne m'a jamais dénigré, j'étais son adorable petit frère têtu.

- N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'il était gentil avec toi pour faire bonne figure face à tes parents ?

- Non.

Le silence s'installe, ses traits se sont détendus, il semble plus jeune ainsi.

- Viens me voir le dix-huit à vingt-trois heures, je te réserve une surprise.

Je hausse les sourcilles surpris, fallait-il seulement se livrer, jouer à son jeu pour qu'il se livre à son tour ? La solution est-elle si simple ? J'hoche finalement la tête.

- Pourquoi si tard ?

- Pour l'effet de surprise. dit-il avec un sourire joyeux. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta petite histoire, très touchante comme je les aime. Grandir dans l'ombre de son frère et n'être qu'un déchet aux yeux de son géniteur, c'est à pleurer. Pas trop triste de savoir qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé ? Un seul fils lui aurait suffi. Tu l'as toujours su, alors comment peux-tu prétendre aimer ton frère en sachant ça ? Menteur...

Je me lève, le jeu a assez duré. J'aurai peut-être les informations que je désire au prochain rendez-vous. Alors que je m'apprête à me lever il reprend la parole.

- Dis Sasuke, quel est le sentiment le plus pur ?

- L'amour ?

- Tu n'es pas convaincant. L'amour est pervers.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- La haine.

La haine... Le sentiment le plus pur ? C'est à méditer. Il est temps de finir cet entretien, avant que je ne retombe dans son jeu. Je pars sans le saluer, ce n'est pas nécessaire j'ai acquis sa confiance. Je retrouve mes deux collègues, l'ambiance est digne d'une marche funèbre et c'est la preuve que j'ai perdu toute crédibilité. Neji contemple ses pieds et Kakashi regarde son reste de café dans son gobelet en plastique, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prend la parole.

- Rendez-vous le dix-huit, vingt-trois heures tapante.

Je m'en vais, je n'ai même plus envie de demander à Neji si c'est vrai pour sa femme. On dirait que mes pas résonnent plus fort dans les couloirs déserts, les battements de mon cœur cognent dans ma tête. Naruto Uzumaki, je l'ai sous-estimé, il ne devait pas être si différent des autres tueurs... Il a gagné haut la main, c'est bien la première fois que je perds à mon propre jeu. Ce jeu qui me tient à cœur depuis mes sept ans.

Au début c'était pour me sentir particulier, unique, je me disais que si j'excellais dans une compétence que j'étais le seul à maîtriser ça allait forcer le respect des autres. C'était bon pour le moral, l'égo et pour mon côté narcissique. Pour la première fois, je battais mon frère dans un domaine : l'analyse. L'innocence des enfants est magnifique n'est-ce pas ! Quelle idée j'avais eu ? J'ai dû attendre quinze ans avant que mon talent interpelle quelqu'un, un psychiatre qui avait eu la bonté de me donner une chance de prouver que mon talent était plus qu'un simple jeu... Père s'en foutait bien, maman souriait poliment, Itachi trouvait ça intéressant c'était bien le seul à m'encourager d'ailleurs.

Imbécile de tueur ! Il doit être en train de rire, content d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie.

« _Tu n'étais pas assez parfait pour lui, ça fait mal non ?_ »

Etait-ce trop demander que d'avoir un peu d'attention ? Même faire semblant ? J'aurai fait semblant de te croire. Mais non Itachi t'obnubilait, il était parfait, comment voulais tu que je dépasse la perfection ? Je me rappelle, un jour j'ai failli battre Itachi aux échecs, c'était facile, je devinais ses stratégies rien qu'en regardant ses yeux. Je pouvais prendre sa reine, avant que je ne lève la main il m'a regardé et dit : « _Félicitations frangin _» avec son léger sourire. J'ai souris aussi et j'ai gagné. Père est arrivé dans le salon, Itachi s'est levé avant de lancer fièrement : « _Sas'ke m'a battu !_ ». Même s'il avait perdu il était fier de moi, c'est ça la complicité fraternelle certainement. Tu voulais que père soit lui aussi fier de moi, pour une fois. Mais non, il a regardé dédaigneusement le plateau avant de te gronder, selon lui tu n'avais pas joué sérieusement, il n'y avait aucune gloire à en tirer. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé gagner ? Tu n'as pas fait ça hein ?

- Je te déteste !

Le cri m'échappe alors que je suis seul dans ma voiture dans le parking immonde. Je ne sais même pas si je m'adresse à mon père, à Naruto, ou bien à mon frère...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai crié, ça devait m'aider à me sentir mieux, à me libérer de la pression que m'a fait subir ce malade mais c'est l'effet inverse. Ma respiration se fait hachée, je suis en pleine tachycardie sous le coup de la colère.

Un, deux, un deux, putain respire, voilà calme ton cœur... Je veux un bain chaud.

Pour la première fois depuis des années je rentre chez moi en écoutant la musique à fond, rien à foutre de gêner les gens à cause de mes fenêtre ouvertes, qu'on m'oublie, laissez-moi être invisible.

_POV externe_ :

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur il fut à peine surpris de le voir assis devant son pallier. Assis tranquillement en tailleur à même le sol, il regardait le mentaliste. Il était sans doute demeuré pour débarquer subitement, et si quelqu'un l'avait vu ? C'était un gamin inconscient.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Neji calmement.

- Tu as dit que ta femme partait avec les enfants pendant trois jours, chez sa sœur ou je ne sais pas qui... Je dérange ?

Il encra son regard dans le sien et le regarda malicieusement. Kiba n'était qu'un gosse de vingt-deux ans, têtu, capricieux, et bordélique. Il l'avait rencontré un an auparavant lors d'une enquête de routine. Braquage de bijouterie, une affaire qui aurait été très sérieuse si la bande de jeunes n'avait pas utilisé des jouets comme armes...

Il était venu interroger les quatre jeunes, ce n'était pas un pari lancé entre gamins, il était là pour savoir la raison du braquage. Neji apprit que l'un des braqueurs n'était autre que le fils du joaillier, un homme pas très net qui se frottait aux trafics, il vendait en parti des fausses pièces. Le fils qui haïssait son père voulu attirer l'attention de la police et en profiter pour témoigner des activités de son paternel... Très tordu comme plan mais une chose était sûr, le faux braquage fit la unes des journaux, le joaillier eu sa réputation détruite à néant. Les jeunes furent relâchés, ils étaient sans doute stupides mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils reçoivent une peine.

Kiba était le plus vieux des quatre mais incontestablement le plus chiant. Insolent il ne manquait pas une occasion de critiquer Neji. Il était en plus de cela un maudit pique assiette. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à ces gamins de rentrer chez eux Kiba était resté muet avant de dire que la propriétaire l'avait viré de sa chambre, et par conséquent, qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Bien sûr ses potes ne pouvaient pas l'héberger, cela aurait été trop facile.

Neji était loin d'être philanthrope, pourtant il lui proposa sa chambre d'ami, après tout sa femme était partie voir sa mère avec les enfants, l'appartement était donc vide. Attendez, ce n'avait pas été aussi simple, ce fut après une demi-heure de supplications intempestives dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans que Neji avait craqué. Le jeune adulte s'était ainsi faufilé chez lui, avait mangé comme un chancre, squatté la télé et avait bien failli salir le canapé en velours blanc !

Le mentaliste avait bien fait l'indifférent pourtant il revit Kiba une semaine plus tard, « besoin de compagnie » avait-il dit avec un grand sourire. Il avait dû expliquer à Ino qu'il s'agissait du fils de son supérieur et qu'il lui donnait des cours de psychologie...

- Tu restes dormir ?

- Ben oui répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Il se leva et suivi l'homme dans l'immense appartement, il balança nonchalamment ses baskets dans l'entrée et alla directement dans le salon pour allumer l'écran plat. Neji soupira mais comme il était habitué à ce manège, il ne se prononça pas. Il retrouva le gamin affalé de tout son long sur le canapé.

- T'aurais de la bière ?

- Ce n'est pas l'hôtel ici rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et relâcha ses muscles, ferma les yeux et dû supporter le bruit d'un jeu de télé réalité stupide. Ça faisait un an que cela se passait ainsi, qu'il venait abuser du confort de son appartement. Entre deux éclats de rire de l'émission de télé il n'entendit pas Kiba se lever et se faufiler derrière le fauteuil. Doucement il commença à masser ses épaules et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Neji ne fut pas étonné de voir l'autre avec un sourire tendre, des fois il savait se comporter autrement qu'en gamin.

- Dure journée ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas...

Kiba ricana, il voyait bien que Neji était d'une humeur massacrante, il suffisait de regarder la manière dont il fronçait les sourcils pour le savoir. Il passa doucement ses pouces sur sa nuque et dégagea les cheveux coincés entre le dos et le dossier du fauteuil en cuir. Il en profita pour retirer l'élastique et la longue chevelure tomba dans le vide, il les caressa avant de reprendre la parole.

- Est-ce que je t'ennuie ?

Neji le fixa quelques secondes sans répondre, il oubliait souvent qu'à vingt-deux on n'était pas réellement adulte, c'était un âge où on avait encore besoin d'être rassuré. Il lui fit signe de venir en face de lui, le jeune homme contourna donc le fauteuil et regarda incertain le propriétaire des lieux.

- Baisse toi, encore... Baisse toi je te dis !

Il s'exécuta et finit par s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que voulait l'autre.

« _Tu es froid, ta femme t'échappe, je suis sûr qu'elle pense que tu ne la vois plus, tout ça parce que tu ne te soucies que de toi. Tu l'as trompe hein ? Comme un con tu reproduis les mêmes erreurs, ne le nies pas._ »

- Je t'aime.

Kiba entrouvrit les lèvres et fixa l'homme comme s'il était fou, après la surprise passée il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Ne me force pas à le redire, les déclarations ce n'est plus de mon âge.

Le jeune brun ria de bon cœur, heureux de cette révélation qu'il attendait depuis un an.

- Moi aussi Neji souffla-t-il.

Il se baissa encore un peu plus et l'embrassa, oui Neji était de dix-huit ans son aîné mais à présent il s'en fichait bien. Il y avait comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules, heureux de s'être débarrassé de la culpabilité d'aimer un jeune homme.

Et dire que c'était un sociopathe qui l'avait poussé à dévoiler ses sentiments, c'était certainement le point le plus inquiétant de l'histoire.

« _Il faut assumer ses actes quoi qu'il arrive._ »

Toutefois, à quoi pensait-il en disant ça ?

* * *

Voilà donc la première partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'aimerai avoir votre avis (pour savoir si c'est n'importe quoi ou non).

Si vous aimez vous aurez la suite dans une semaine, bye ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Oui je poste déjà la suite vous pouvez remercier mes insomnies... J'étais très contente de lire vos commentaires alors MERCI ! (clin d'oeil à **BlackShadows098** qui a lu avec enthousiasme toutes mes fics !)

Ce chapitre va vous surprendre sur plusieurs points donc je vais m'expliquer à la fin.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Coco91** : Merci j'en suis ravie !

**Tsukiko-dono** : Ton commentaire m'a fait peur ! Je connais cette série, j'ai lu le dernier tome il y a deux ans... J'ai vérifié, en effet le coup du tube à du me traumatiser x) sinon le reste sors bien à 100% de mon imagination. Entre nous... Gretchen Lowell est beaucoup plus classe que Naruto ! :p Je suis contente que tu ais aimé j'espère que ça va être le cas de ce chapitre !

**samsam** : L'âge des personnages va jouer sur la suite, j'espère que je vais bien retranscrire certaines émotions liées à leur âge justement.

**Matt** : J'ai plein de projets pour nos deux petits ninjas, qui vont plaire ou non d'ailleurs... Pour l'aspect psychologique je n'ai jamais assisté à des cours de psycho donc je m'appuie sur les connaissances d'une proche qui est psy et ses les témoignages de ma mère qui a travaillé en hôpital psychiatrique. Mais je ne nie pas qu'il y a quelques lacunes, malgré tout j'espère que cette fic va continuer à plaire.

* * *

- _17 décembre 2013_ –

Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir l'instinct paternel, pourtant il adorait ses enfants, il avait tout fait sans rechigner : changer les couches, les laver, raconter des histoires pour les endormir, veiller sur eux quand ils étaient malades... Il avait tout fait. Au début il pensait qu'il serait un mauvais père, un père qui ne donnerait jamais l'amour et l'attention qu'il fallait. Mais dès la naissance du premier il sut qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Sans oublier leur mère complétement gaga, c'était une belle famille aimante. Mais sa femme partait souvent en voyages, alors quand elle laissait les enfants à la maison il en profitait pour faire mille et une activités.

Aujourd'hui il en profitait, Ino était rentrée, les enfants lui avaient sauté au cou, content de revoir leur père après plusieurs jours d'éloignement. Neji voulu les entrainer au Taijutsu. Maîtrisant parfaitement ce sport il voulait que ses enfants le maîtrise aussi, c'était un bon exercice de concentration et de canalisation. Alors qu'il leur expliquait un ukemi, à savoir tomber sans se faire mal et sans perdre de temps, il vit son fils soupirer.

Raikou était le cadet, à dix ans c'était une véritable pile électrique, rarement concentré il préférait apprendre les techniques d'attaques que de défenses. Il n'avait pas encore comprit que les deux étaient aussi importantes l'une que l'autre. Neji sourit discrètement, il était habitué de voir son jeune garçon si impatient. L'enfant était son portrait craché, peau blanche comme de la poudre de riz, les yeux typiques des Hyuga, et les cheveux courts châtains.

- Les techniques de roulades ne t'intéressent pas ?

- Je préfère l'attaque ! Bouda-t-il.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est très important ! s'écria une petite voix.

Neji sourit d'avantage un voyant sa fille gronder son frère. Komorebi avait douze ans mais était déjà très mature pour son âge, elle écoutait religieusement tout ce que disait son père se trouvant être très douée en taijutsu. Tout comme son frère elle avait hérité des gènes de Neji, la jeune fille avait aussi la même chevelure longue et soyeuse aux grands damnes d'Ino qui se demandait où étaient passés ses propres gènes.

- De toute façon ça ne te servira à rien Komo, t'es une fille ! Provoqua-t-il en tirant la langue à sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te mets toujours au sol.

- Parce que je suis encore petit, plus tard tu ne gagneras plus.

Le père soupira, toujours en train de se disputer ces deux-là. Un rire léger attira son attention et il devina tout de suite à qui il appartenait. Il vit Hinata rentrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, sa cousine s'avança et le prit dans ses bras tout en le saluant. Il remarqua qu'elle était en tenue de sport, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, Neji s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point elle paraissait jeune malgré ses quarante ans, elle en paraissait trente-deux, grand maximum. Elle sourit timidement avant de s'adresser à son « neveu », les deux adultes étaient très proches et les enfants considéraient la femme comme leur tante.

- Alors Raikou, tu penses que les femmes ne peuvent pas battre les hommes ? C'est un vilain cliché ça...

- Bah c'est vrai les femmes sont plus fragiles.

Hinata lui offrit un sourire, nullement vexée par la vision des choses du garçon. Néanmoins elle se retourna vers son cousin tout sourire.

- Neji, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battu, ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle les joues légèrement rougies.

- Cela doit bien faire deux ans effectivement, si mes souvenirs sont bons j'avais gagné...

- Et la fois d'avant j'avais gagné, alors ?

- Avec plaisir, Raikou tu vas voir, Hinata est très forte.

Il vit ses enfants sourires, impatients de découvrir leur père au combat.

Les adultes se firent faces, tous deux avaient ce léger sourire complice, instinctivement ils adoptèrent le jûken bien que les enfants ignoraient encore la pratique de cet art familial. Le dos droit, les jambes écartées, ils présentèrent à leur adversaire leurs paumes grandes ouvertes, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils de ne bougent. Ce fut Neji qui enclencha le combat, il fit un bon en avant et visa le torse de la femme avec sa paume gauche toujours grande ouverte, l'autre bloqua l'attaque avec son avant-bras. De son autre bras elle balaya la main de son cousin qui visait son ventre, elle contre-attaqua en balançant sa jambe vers sa nuque mais il l'évita aisément il profita qu'elle soit en équilibre sur une jambe pour la faire tomber mais elle sauta agilement. Les deux combattants semblaient fixés au sol, ils restaient toujours dans un périmètre serré, les coups s'enchaînaient et résonnaient dans la pièce, le choc de leurs paumes ouvertes provoquait des bruits assourdissants. Telle une danse Neji et Hinata se mouvaient avec grâce sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes. Au bout d'un moment, la brune trouva une faille et plaqua sans ménagement sa main sur l'abdomen de son cousin. Ce dernier tituba, prit d'une violente nausée, elle balaya ses jambes et il tomba au sol, heureusement il eut le réflexe d'amortir sa chute. Il releva doucement la tête et se frotta le ventre.

- Félicitation.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Hinata soucieuse.

Il hocha la tête et se relava, tout en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Je crois que je vais vomir...

Il continua de se masser pour faire disparaître cette sensation désagréable, le jûken était indéniablement un art mortel pour ceux qui ne le maîtrisaient pas... Il grimaça, la sensation de nausée persistait. Il se retourna vers ses enfants, leur air ahuris en disait long, Raikou avait même la bouche grande ouverte.

- Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai perdu.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda finalement Raikou.

- Le jûken, vous l'apprendrez si vous maîtrisez le taijutsu.

Les yeux des enfants se mirent à briller, il avait fini par trouver une solution, maintenant ils seraient parfaitement attentifs, surtout son fils.

- _18 décembre 2013_ –

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait être aussi chamboulé par cet entretien, durant cinq jours il n'avait cessé d'y repenser. Il s'était même disputé avec son frère, durant cinq jours il broya du noir, durant cinq jours il ne sortit de chez lieu, durant cinq jours il se senti seul comme jamais.

Sasuke se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tomber dans son piège, perdre pour la première fois en trente ans était inadmissible. Il avait toujours gagné alors pouvait-il subir une telle défaite ? Il en était fou de rage, c'était comme si sa seule raison de vivre avait volé en éclats. Son talent n'était plus un talent après ce qu'il s'était passé... Il devait le revoir pour prendre sa revanche, Naruto Uzumaki était devenu en l'espace de quelques jours son obsession, il devait quoi qu'il arrive comprendre cet homme. C'était une question de fierté.

Il ignora tous les appels téléphoniques, il hésita même à débrancher l'appareil pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pourtant, la veille, lorsqu'il vit Sakura appeler il fut curieux, cela faisait peut-être trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas contacté. Quand il décrocha il entendit tout de suite l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il maudit Itachi, il l'avait sans doute appelé pour la prévenir de son état. Bon sang, ils n'étaient plus mariés ! Mais il fut incapable de raccrocher. Pendant de longues minutes il lui expliqua qu'il avait « juste quelques problèmes au travail », cependant elle ne semblait pas être dupe. Sasuke avait changé rapidement de sujet en demandant des nouvelles de son frère ce à quoi Sakura répondit avec enthousiasme qu'il allait bientôt partir faire une tournée dans toute l'Europe. « _Je ne sais pas si tu as écouté son nouveau concerto, mais c'est tout bonnement excellent !_ ».

« _Excellent _».

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement en entendant ses mots. Il se rendit compte que jamais une seule fois durant leur union elle avait utilisé le mot « excellent » pour ce qu'il avait accomplie. Il réprima un haut le cœur, elle s'extasiait devant le travail de son frère avec une telle innocence ! Cela ne le fit que le renforcer dans sa médiocrité...

« _Tu es avec mon frère._ »

Pas avec « Itachi » mais bien avec « mon frère », il avait fini par comprendre au fur et à mesure de la discussion il voulait lui montrait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Il y eu un silence avant qu'un faible « _Je suis tellement désolé_ » retentisse. Cependant ce n'était pas Sakura qui l'avait dit mais Sasuke. Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il l'avait délaissé, qu'il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire et qu'elle avait trouvé toute l'attention dont elle avait besoin auprès d'Itachi. Combien de fois avait-il ignoré les pleurs de sa femme quand tout allait mal ? Il se sentait de plus en plus de seul, terriblement minable. « _Ce n'est pas de ta faute._ » souffla-t-elle d'une voix tendre qui le fit exploser en sanglot. Il ne s'était jamais montré vulnérable, jamais, ce qui inquiéta d'avantage la jeune femme. Les sanglots commencèrent à éclater les uns après les autres devenant incontrôlables. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis son enfance, il eut honte de se faire consoler comme un enfant, qui plus est par une femme plus jeune que lui alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter « _Je suis désolé._ ».

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté plus souvent.

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir partagé plus de temps avec toi.

Je suis désolé d'avoir fait passer mon travail avant toi.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre six ans de ta vie.

Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir aimé alors que je ne te méritais pas.

Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à tard le soir, elle ne raccrocha pas avant qu'il ne se soit calmé ce qui confirma à Sasuke qu'il avait laissé échapper une chance d'être enfin heureux. La femme de sa vie était partie aux bras de son frère. Après cet appel il ignora les autres, à savoir ceux de son frère et de ses collègues. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son nouvel entretien, l'entretien qui sauvera sa fierté ou qui le détruira à néant.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la rencontre, il se trouvait déjà à la prison, assis contre le distributeur de boissons, il était déjà à sa troisième cannette de café. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire Uzumaki, la haine est le sentiment le plus fort qui existe, le sentiment qui vous obsède tellement que vous ne pensait plus à rien, qui vous empêche de dormir, de vivre tout simplement. A force de se remémorer ses souvenirs de famille douloureux il n'avait pas haït son frère, ni son père, non, mais lui, lui et seulement lui.

Faire face à ses erreurs pendant cinq jours... Il y avait de quoi en devenir totalement fou ! Le grand Uchiwa n'était qu'un minable, personne ne le savait mais lui s'était rendu compte. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se sentit terriblement vide.

Ignoré par son père, grandir dans l'ombre de son frère, ne jamais faire confiance à personne, ne jamais se confier... Que de choses qui prouvaient qu'il vivait sans jamais profiter de l'instant présent.

Il soupira avant d'entamer sa quatrième cannette. Alors qu'il portait la boisson à ses lèvres son regard se perdit sur le mur un béton qui lui faisait face. Il devait connaitre le secret de Naruto au plus vite !

Au bout d'un moment il vit ses collègues arriver, par chance ils étaient tous à l'heure, il se releva péniblement car durant ces derniers jours il avait perdu toute sa force. Comme d'habitude Neji était impassible, Kakashi était blasé et Shikamaru baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sans doute peu content d'avoir dut se réveiller.

Ils se déplacèrent sans dire un mot, Sasuke marchait maintenant d'un pas déterminé, impatient de refaire face à son obsession. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce il vit tout de suite Naruto à travers la vitre sans teint, cette fois il semblait tendu, il regardait fixement ses mains. Malgré la fatigue Sasuke comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était pas le comportement que devait avoir le tueur. Intrigué il abandonna ses collègues pour retrouver le blond. Comme la dernière fois l'homme se redressa de sa chaise et lui offrit un sourire joyeux. Ils se fixèrent une nouvelle fois en silence, mais à l'inverse de la précédente rencontre, se fut le meurtrier qui enclencha le dialogue :

- Tu as bien pensé à moi j'espère.

Les traits du brun étaient tellement marqués qu'il était facile de deviner le manque de sommeil, pour cette raison il n'essaya même pas de le nier.

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Pas sous la douche tout de même ? Oh ne me regardes pas comme ça, je plaisante ! Tu as réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je crois avoir compris. La haine est le sentiment le plus obsédant celui qui dirige ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond sourit à nouveau et hocha la tête, heureux de constater que son camarade de jeu était à la hauteur, bien qu'il ne se doutait pas que leur première discussion ait autant d'impact sur l'homme.

- En effet, c'est la haine. Tu sembles avoir compris, T'aurait-elle par hasard obsédé ces derniers jours ? Je suis méchant de te demander ça, on voit tout de suite que c'est oui. Tu as perdue de ta prestance. Tu as ouvert les yeux sur l'existence que tu mènes ? Tu as gâché ta vie en te comportant en gamin, ton petit jeu t'a détruit.

- Ton jeu t'a aussi détruit. rétorqua-t-il d'un air tout à fait neutre. Tu as vu où tu as vieillit ?

- Hum... Tu marques un point. Mais le jeu est bientôt finit.

- Après vingt ans d'enfermement penses-tu avoir gagné ?

- Je ne suis en aucun cas le gagnant.

Sasuke fut surpris, Naruto avait dit cette phrase avec tant de sérieux, ses traits étaient fermes, son regard traduisait une détermination tout à fait nouvelle aux yeux du le brun.

- Tu caches quelque chose.

- Bien des choses.

Son sérieux déconcerté le plus jeune, il voulait presque lui crier de raconter ses petites histoires de meurtres, pourvu qu'il arrête de le regarder avec cet air. Peine perdue le silence s'installa alors qu'il continuait à le fixer. Cela dura peut-être cinq minutes avant que Sasuke craque.

- Tu me fais venir et tu ne me racontes rien ?

- Il faut attendre minuit, mais si tu veux je te raconte deux trois truc amusants !

- Dis toujours soupira le brun.

- Tu as demandé à ton copain pourquoi il trompait sa femme ? Bon je vais te dire ce que je sais... La raison principale est que c'est un con – il sourit à la vitre teintée – imbu de sa personne, un peu comme toi. Mais le plus intéressant c'est qu'il couche avec un homme, enfin je crois, mais je suppose que j'ai raison.

- Un homme ?

- Faut croire...

Il baissa le ton pour ne pas être entendu bien qu'il connaissait la présence des micros dans la pièce.

- Ca te dérange ? reprit-il.

- C'est étrange... Et son hobby ? Tu en as parlé la dernière fois.

- Chut, c'est un secret, il serait sacrément fâché si je te le disais !

Sasuke le regarda, septique face à ce comportement enfantin puis se permis un sourire en coin.

_POV Sasuke_ :

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, il s'agit surtout d'informations superflues comme son plat préféré, sa couleur fétiche, sa première peine de cœur etcetera... On pourrait presque croire qu'il est normal, presque car je n'oublie pas pourquoi je suis ici. Alors qu'il parle de ses premières vacances à la plage il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, il fronce les sourcils et finit par me demander l'heure, ce à quoi je réponds « Minuit trois ». Il s'humidifie les lèvres et déglutit, il s'apprête à dire quelque chose d'important, il le confirme.

- Tu veux savoir où est la dernière victime ?

- Cela fait partie du marché, alors dis-moi.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et se gratte l'arrière du crâne, j'entends de longs soupirs. Qu'a-t-il bien put faire pour angoisser ainsi ? J'attends, j'approche de l'objectif de mon travail. Maintenant il se masse énergétiquement le visage jusqu'à que ses joues deviennent légèrement roses.

- Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

Son regard change totalement est devient... triste.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, je n'ai jamais tué de ma vie tout simplement.

Insensé ! Je le regarde, j'attends qu'il éclate de rire en disant joyeusement que je suis qu'un idiot. Mais rien ne vient, il reste immobile en attendant ma réaction. Je me retourne vers la vitre, je ne vois pas leurs têtes mais j'imagine bien qu'ils sont perplexes. Je me concentre à nouveau sur Naruto, il a toujours ce petit air triste, il baisse les yeux à la façon d'un enfant qu'on punit.

- Le jeu est fini, ne dit pas d'idioties ! Ne fais pas semblant !

- Et moi j'ai tenu ma promesse. Écoute-moi, je te prierai de me croire malgré tout.

- Personne ne te croira, qu'importe l'histoire que tu inventes.

- J'imagine bien mais écoutes... Maintenant nous sommes le dix-neuf décembre, la dernière victime fut tuée le dix-huit décembre, vingt ans se sont donc écoulées, d'accord ?

- Hn.

Je l'écoute, je m'attends à un scénario intéressant, après tout il a prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il était très intelligent, et imaginatif. Je croise les bras sur mon torse dans l'espoir de construire une barrière entre nous, il voit bien que je ne suis pas prêt à le croire. Toutefois il garde cet air de chien battu tout bonnement insupportable.

- Cela fait donc vingt ans que l'_Ombre_ n'a pas tué. J'ai conclu un marché avec lui, j'allai en prison à sa place et en contrepartie il ne tuait plus. Ce fut le cas, les meurtres se sont arrêtés dès que je fus en prison. Maintenant que vingt ans se sont écoulées et que le vrai tueur n'a pas était arrêté ça veut dire que l'affaire est classée comme étant « non résolue » et que toutes charges contre l'_Ombre_ sont annulées. A partir d'aujourd'hui il ne peut plus être arrêté. Tu comprends ?

- C'est impossible !

- Non, dans quelques jours je sortirai de prison alors que je n'ai commis aucun crime et lui pourra vivre normalement sans craindre d'être arrêté. Je l'imagine bien écrire un livre pour narguer la police... C'est quelqu'un de très fier hélas.

Je m'attendais à un scénario tiré par les cheveux, mais celui-là dépasse mes espérances. Pourtant cette histoire me fait peur d'une certaine manière, et si... Non c'est impossible, une telle mise en scène n'est pas possible à organiser.

- Personne ne se sacrifie et va en prison pendant vingt ans sans raison !

- La vie est un jeu. Je lui dois la vie, il m'a sauvé et je lui suis reconnaissant. J'assume parfaitement mes actes.

- Ton dossier montre que tu es bien malade, et personne n'aurait pu mentir si bien.

- Je ne nie pas que je sois malade, j'ai deux ou trois troubles psychologiques... Il semblerait que je souffre de cyclothymie, je suis aussi hypomaniaque il n'y a pas de doute sur ça, et peut-être autre chose... Faudrait me refaire des tests. Mais une chose est sûre, moi aussi je suis un génie, un génie du mensonge.

Je cherche dans mes souvenirs les troubles mentaux qu'il vient de citer, il faudrait demander à Neji qui s'est tourné vers la psychiatrie lors de ses études de psychologies. La cyclothymie concerne le comportement mais je ne me souviens plus de quoi précisément... Par contre l'hypomanie pourrait lui correspondre, il a plusieurs symptômes qui collent, il faut juste que Neji fasse un profil. Mais une chose cloche, et pas des moindres.

- Comment connais-tu tous les détails des meurtres ?

- On a passé des nuits blanches, quand j'ai dit que j'irai en prison à sa place il m'a fait apprendre les moindres détails des tous ses meurtres. Je les connais comme si j'avais été sur les lieux lors des meurtres et puis j'ai une très bonne mémoire tu sais. Mais il ne m'a rien dit pour la dernière victime, aucune information.

- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, c'est une vieille histoire, et comme ça j'étais sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus de meurtres. La seule chose dont on peut m'accuser est d'être complice mais je n'ai jamais tué...

- Si c'est vrai, tu te serais sacrifié par amour ? Après tout tu as dit que l'amour est pervers, il t'a donc forcé à aller en prison à sa place ?

Je suppose comme toujours pour essayer de trouver la vérité, je ne suis pas certain de sa version de ses faits, il faudrait pour ça réécouter tous ses témoignages depuis vingt-ans. Mais si, seulement si c'est la vérité alors on peut s'inquiéter, un tueur en série a réussi à faire tranquillement sa vie en toute impunité. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, il lâche un rire dénué de joie.

- Je suis gay avoue-t-il.

- Et bien ? J'ai raison, tu t'es dévoué par amour ?

- L'_Ombre _est une femme.

- Une femme n'aurait jamais eu la force nécessaire.

Nous allons de surprises en surprises, cette fois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va avouer qu'il se fout de moi, j'essaie pourtant de rester sérieux. J'attends son nouvel argument.

- C'est une bête en arts martiaux... Quand elle se bat elle fait peur, elle pourrait tuer quelqu'un avec une seule main... Et c'est vraiment psychopathe, enfin je ne suis pas psy mais elle est sérieusement atteinte dit-il en toute sincérité alors que ses yeux expriment de la crainte.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu, tu joues encore.

- M. Hyuga peut venir ?

Il se mord la lèvre et triture ses doigts, rien à voir avec son personnage habituel. Je me retourne et fais un signe de la main. La porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre Neji agacé, la tête droite. Il s'installe sur la chaise inoccupée.

- Que veux-tu ? Cingle-t-il.

- Attends, peux-tu vérifier ce qu'il a dit sur ces fameux troubles ?

Il me regarde et hoche la tête, il est impassible. Il inspire calmement avant de poser ses questions.

- Je ne peux pas juger de la cyclothymie sans un diagnostic approfondi, mais ce sera simple pour l'hypomanie. A première vu on peut affirmer qu'il est extravertie, compétitif et joueur... Te considères-tu réellement comme un « génie du mensonge » ? Je parle du terme « génie ».

- Hm vu comme j'ai manipulé les gens pendant toutes ces années il n'y a aucun doute mais ce n'est pas un mal, vous imaginez si les gens n'avaient pas d'estime ? Le pire serait les enfants...

- Bien j'ai compris, donc tu as une grande estime de toi. Es-tu un petit dormeur ?

- Je dors comme un loir.

- D'accord… Sasuke, je dirai à première vue qu'il est bien hypomaniaque, sauf s'il ment encore. Mais vu ses autres entretiens il a un sérieux problème d'attention, voir un déficit même. J'avais déjà constaté qu'il changeait souvent de sujets lorsqu'on lui parlait. Et si son histoire est vraie ça voudrait dire qu'il s'implique de manière obsessionnelle pour protéger le tueur.

Il soupire, il débite une brève analyse pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite, il n'a qu'une envie : que tout ça se termine et rapidement. Les cernes commencent à se faire visibles. Neji regarde enfin Naruto, je fais de même.

- Alors que veux-tu ?

- Parler d'une vieille histoire. Votre cousine est morte il y a longtemps ?

- Effectivement, elle s'est noyée dans une rivière lorsqu'elle avait huit ans confirme-t-il en restant sur ses gardes.

- Hanabi ne s'est pas noyée accidentellement, elle était maintenue sous l'eau.

- Comment connais-tu son prénom ? S'étonne-t-il.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé, elle m'a tout raconté. Je suis désolé.

- Parle !

- Hinata est dangereuse.

Nous ouvrons tous les deux la bouche à l'annonce de la nouvelle, totalement incrédules. Je connais Hinata, je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises, elle est la gentillesse incarnée, toujours là pour s'occuper des gens, à venir en aide. Neji me regarde pour voir ma réaction, lui aussi est perdu. Naruto lui, nous fixe les yeux brillants. Je voudrais crier qu'il ment, qu'il nous manipule encore comme il a l'habitude de faire. Mais nous savons, nous savons qu'il est impossible qu'il connaisse l'existence d'Hinata et encore moins les circonstances de la mort de son autre cousine.

A moins seulement de s'être rencontrés avant.

* * *

TADAM !

Bon je crois que quelques explications s'imposent...

Tout d'abord je n'ai rien contre Hinata, il s'agit de mon personnage féminin préféré ! Ensuite je déteste le SasuSaku mais ce n'est pas une raison de faire du bashing, je voulais montré que Sasuke aurait pu avoir une belle relation s'il s'était comporté autrement.

Deuxième point, oui le surnom du tueur est nul... vous pouvez jeter la pierre.

Et enfin je l'ai déjà dit en réponse aux reviews mais je me répète, pour tout ce qui est psychologie je me base surtout sur les témoignages de ma mère qui a travaillé en hôpital psychiatrique (alias HP) mais il reste des lacunes et j'en suis consciente.

Ceci dit j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues par cette révélation.

Je vous dit à la prochaine, il va falloir attendre deux semaines pour la suite car je me replonge dans_ Under Grand Hotel_.

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! J'ai essayé d'être rapide, j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue surtout après la révélation, pas mal ont été surpris ! J'en suis plutôt satisfaite...

Voici donc le troisième et dernier chapitre, qui est complètement différent des deux autres mais ça vous allez le voir. Gros merci à mon hystérique de **reytan** toujours fidèle au post !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**samsam** : Merci ! Hinata est bien l'Ombre, et elle va le prouvait à sa façon dans ce chapitre !

**Sakura-chan** : Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes Dialogue with Murderer ET Under Grand Hotel, merci ! Cette fic sort un peu de l'ordinaire mais je suis contente qu'elle plaise, ta review me fait très plaisir =)

**Matt** : Merci ! C'est rare en effet mais j'espère que cette "nouveauté" va plaire malgré tout.

**Tsukiko-dono** : Drôle de façon de te remonter le moral ! x) Bon j'espère que tu prendras plaisir avec ce chapitre !

**Shaolan** : La suite est là ! Sisii vraiment là =D

* * *

La nouvelle fut comme un cataclysme. Hinata en tueuse incroyablement sadique et sanguinaire ? Le groupe d'hommes était resté muet, surtout Neji qui avait vu sa cousine belle et épanouie la veille. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait manqué avec elle, comment il avait pu passer à côté de sa folie ? Il en était venu à croire que le blond mentait une nouvelle fois. Pourtant la peur s'insinuait en lui surtout lorsqu'il repensait au nombre de fois qu'il avait laissé ses enfants seuls avec elle, décidément ce n'était pas possible. Ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'ils étaient rentré chez eux.

Sasuke, lui, ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en réjouir après tout il s'était fait avoir en beauté par Naruto. Maintenant personne ne savait comment se comporter, fallait-il faire semblant de ne rien savoir ? Ou bien arrêter la femme ? Naruto avait préconisé de rien dire, faire comme si tout allait bien. Après tout le groupe comportait des maîtres en psychologie, ils pouvaient bien faire semblant. Le prisonnier avait juré de pouvoir s'occuper de son ancienne « amie ».

Neji préparait maintenant le repas du réveillon aux côtés d'Ino, ses cernes étaient intensément visible, il dormait à peine deux heures par nuit depuis la révélation. Il essayait bien de paraitre naturel aux yeux de sa famille mais une seule et même question le hantait encore et toujours: pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé durant leur enfance ? Il n'avait pas d'explication et ça le pesait fortement.

Il enfourna la dinde aux marrons dans le four et se lava les mains, Ino commença à s'exciter dans tous les sens, impatiente de retrouver ses amis autour d'un bon repas. Elle attendait aussi l'ouverture des cadeaux, elle s'était démenée pour trouver tout à temps hélas ce n'était pas le cas du mari qui était loin de toutes ces festivités. La soirée promettait d'être longue, très longue, il suffisait de connaître les invités pour le savoir.

Il entra dans la salle à manger et vit ses enfants plier consciencieusement les serviettes de table en forme de grue. Le mentaliste regarda l'horloge, dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq, les premiers invités ne devraient plus tarder. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le sapin lourdement décoré et pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à Noël. Vide était le bon terme pour le qualifier. La sonnette retentit et le ramena ainsi à la réalité, les pas pressés d'Ino résonnèrent sur le parquet ciré puis furent remplacé par des salutations enjouées.

- Vous êtes un ami de Sasuke ?!

- Oui, Naruto Namikaze, enchanté !

Même si Neji était au courant de l'arrivée du prisonnier dans sa demeure il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson en entendant sa voix chaleureuse. Très vite les trois adultes s'installèrent au salon, il alla donc les rejoindre. Sasuke était vêtu d'un costume simple mais élégant tandis que le blond avait troqué sa tenue de prison pour une chemise blanche à cravate et un jeans noir. Ce dernier avait un sourire éblouissant qui énerva les deux autres hommes. Sasuke lui tendit la main et rapprocha légèrement sa tête vers celle de son ami.

- Je n'en peux plus, il parle trop !

Effectivement, Naruto avait été relâché la veille, il avait ensuite passé la nuit à l'hôtel pour enfin finir collé comme une sangsue à Sasuke. Comprenez bien qu'après vingt ans de prison il était bien normal de s'extasier devant tout... La mode, la nouvelle technologie, le changement urbain et bien d'autres choses, il voyait pour de vrai tout cela pour la première fois. Sasuke subissait toute cette fascination depuis deux heure sans broncher, autant dire que l'envie de meurtre se faisait forte, sans oublier qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite face au prisonnier. Par conséquence il avait absolument besoin de calme pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

La sonnette retentie une seconde fois, Ino disparue à nouveau pour saluer les arrivants laissant les trois hommes dans une atmosphère palpable. Les collègues se demandaient si la présence du blond n'était pas tout simplement un jeu bien qu'il disait qu'il était là pour éviter tout dérapage si Hinata se pointait... Les nouveaux invités se présentèrent dans le salon, Sasuke maudit Ino d'être professeur au conservatoire et d'être amie avec tout le monde. Sakura et Itachi se tenaient face à lui. Le cadet garda son calme malgré la discussion téléphonique qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il donna une accolade à son frère et sourit à son ex-femme qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à voir, il se retrouva donc assez gêné.

- Allons prendre l'apéro, installez-vous sur canapé ! Les enfants vous pouvez apporter les amuses bouches s'il vous plaît ? s'écria Ino qui se rendait enfin compte de sa bêtise concernant la liste des invités.

Les adultes s'installèrent en silence sur le gigantesque canapé en velours et prirent leurs aises.

- Et bien Naruto, c'est la première fois que je vous vois ! Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je travaille dans le sociale, dans les centres d'aide pour jeunes en difficulté en général expliqua Naruto tout naturellement avec son habituel voix grave et posée.

- Oh vous avez du courage ! Tenez une coupe de champagne.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et tendit une coupe, l'invité la remercia chaleureusement. La maîtresse des lieux servit ensuite tout le monde sauf Sakura qui déclina poliment. Les enfants réapparurent avec les plateaux chargés d'amuses bouches variés qui valurent à la cuisinière des félicitations. Alors que les deux enfants allaient s'assoir en tailleur face à la table basse la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

- Tiens, peut-être Hinata, pourtant elle a dit qu'elle arrivait à neuf heures...

Raikou suivit de Tomorebi partirent voir tandis que les deux mentalistes s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Très vite des exclamations de joies se firent entendre, le jeune garçon revint dans le salon en sautillant alors que sa sœur était accrochée au bras d'un homme. Neji écarquilla les yeux en priant pour une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Kiba se tenait là tout souriant et caressait gentiment les cheveux de son fils.

- Que fais-tu là ?!

- Kiba ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment ça va ? demanda Ino.

- Très bien merci, pardonne-moi de m'incruster. Je me retrouve seul ce soir... Mais j'ai des cadeaux !

- Ce n'est rien, viens ici en plus ça fera plaisir aux enfants.

- J'espère que ça ne dérange pas mon cher professeur lança-t-il sournoisement en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Merde » pensa le concerné, vraiment merde. La situation était déjà assez délicate comme ça... Kiba avait décidément le don pour lui pourrir la vie. Il s'était mis Ino et les enfants dans la poche et il en abusait largement. Il s'installa à côté de son amant qui l'ignora royalement.

Une ex-femme qui couchait à présent avec le frère de son ancien mari, un amant de moins de vingt ans qui faisait ami-ami avec la femme actuelle et les enfants de son amour et un ex tolard suspecté de meurtres... Il fallait que quelqu'un lui explique cette situation irréaliste.

Cependant l'ambiance se détendit grâce à Naruto et Kiba qui papotaient de tout et de rien mais malgré cela les mentalistes avaient toujours un mauvais pressentiment. Sasuke jetait de temps en temps des petits regards à la fille aux cheveux roses et se rendit compte de plusieurs détails... Il ne s'était pas gêné pour regarder son décolleté, après tout ils avaient couché ensemble des centaines de fois mais quelque chose clochait.

- Tu es enceinte constata-t-il

La jeune femme arrêta de boire son jus de fruit et le fixa, comme l'ensemble du groupe.

- Félicitations reprit-il en toute sincérité sans pour autant réussir à cacher sa peine.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre et osa à peine regarder son ex-mari.

- Oui... Trois mois, répondit-elle avec un sourire peiné.

- Félicitations, répéta-t-il, vraiment.

Il était réellement sincère mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa conviction qu'il avait lui-même détruit son mariage. Il avait tant de fois évité la question du bébé alors qu'il savait que Sakura était faite pour être mère… Et Itachi lui avait offert ce qu'elle désirait, ils devaient vraiment s'aimer... Sasuke eu un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, c'était trop tard. Il leva sa coupe presque vide et finalement tout le monde fit la même chose pour féliciter la future maman.

Les discussions reprirent, Itachi parla de sa tournée, il devait partir le trente. Kiba décrivit l'élevage de chiens de ses parents et promis d'emmener les enfants là-bas pour s'occuper des petits chiots. Sakura s'affolait du choix du prénom sous les yeux amusés du couple déjà parent. C'était finalement une sympathique soirée.

Ils passèrent dans la salle à manger pour commencer l'entrée, il était huit heures vingt-cinq. Ino présenta fièrement son foie gras fait maison accompagné d'une mousse au saumon. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à manger, les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement.

- Zut... grogna la blonde, Neji tu peux aller voir le compteur s'il te plait ?

- Je reviens, Kiba passe-moi ton portable.

Il se leva et récupéra le portable que le jeune homme avait mis en mode lampe de poche. Le brun disparu à l'étage tandis que Raikou soupira, il n'aimait pas le noir. Le groupe patienta mais la lumière ne revint pas. Ils sursautèrent lorsque de grands coups se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée. Kiba se leva pour aller voir. Qui pouvait bien frapper comme ça à la porte ? Le cri de surprise du jeune homme les inquiéta, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi se levèrent pour voir. Kiba s'était reculé de quelques pas de la porte d'entrée et avait blêmi.

- Est-ce que Sasuke Uchiwa est là ? demanda une voix inconnue peu rassurante.

L'appelé s'avança et regarda à travers le judas, il eut lui aussi un mouvement de recul. Il examina incrédule les inconnus de l'autre côté de la porte. Trois personnes masquées d'un visage intégralement blanc avec la capuche de leur sweat noir rabattue sur leur tête, ils possédaient des armes à feu.

- Oui ?

- Tiens, bonsoir Uchiwa ! On a une petite surprise pour toi et tes amis, vous avez du remarqué qu'il n'y a plus de lumière, laissez tombé tout est HS, idem pour le téléphone. On va jouer à un petit jeu d'accord ? On vous laisse quinze minutes pour vous cacher et vous devez survivre jusqu'à minuit. Tu vois ce qu'on a entre les mains, on ne rigole pas alors : Merry Chrismas !

- Qui êtes-vous ?!

- Tututu... pas de question, quatorze minutes et cinquante secondes...

Sasuke se retourna et vit les deux femmes apeurées tout comme Kiba, Naruto lui était calme mais semblait réfléchir à toutes allures. Ils s'écartèrent de la porte et rejoignirent les enfants dans la salle-à-manger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? cria Ino alors que son amie vérifiait le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda inquiet Neji le portable à la main.

- Des inconnus armés menacent de rentrer et de tuer tout le monde jusqu'à minuit, expliqua calmement Naruto.

- Quoi ! cria le petit garçon.

- C'est une blague...

- Non, ils sont très sérieux, deux hommes et une femme masqués avec capuche je suppose, non ?

- Comment tu sais ? demanda Sasuke, qui était pourtant le seul avec Kiba à avoir regardé.

- C'est Hinata j'en suis sûr avec des potes sans doute... Il y a vingt ans elle aimait faire des copy cat en période de Noël. Elle va reproduire le massacre du réveillon de 1990 expliqua Naruto plutôt soucieux.

- Comment ça Hinata ? demanda Komorebi d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Neji.

- Il faut vraiment que les enfants se cachent, pareil pour vous Ino, Sakura. As-tu une idée Neji ? Je pense qu'Hinata connait bien ton appartement alors il faut se montrer malin.

- Hn... Raikou tu as déjà montré ta cachette à Hinata ?

Le petit fit non, il était maintenant terrifié par la situation, qu'est-ce que venait faire sa tante dans tout ça ? Il écouta religieusement les instructions de son père.

- Bien, tu montes et tu te caches avec maman d'accord ? Ino je compte sur toi.

La mère hocha et prit son enfant par l'épaule pour quitter la pièce. En sortant Neji déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, puis ils disparurent dans le couloir sombre.

- Sakura... Il y a un coffre métallique dans la réserve qui ferme à clé, je n'ai rien d'autre de plus sûr.

- Ce... n'est rien répondit-elle la gorge nouée.

- Komorebi peut se cacher dans le conduit d'aération de la réserve c'est la plus fine, intervint Kiba sans préciser comment il était au courant alors que théoriquement il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il aille dans la réserve.

Neji prit un instant pour réfléchir, la réserve se trouvait dans la salle d'entrainement à l'étage, la porte fermait à clé mais la bouche d'aération ne mesurait que quarante centimètres de large... Finalement sa fille fit signe qu'elle pourrait y entrer, elle essaya de garder son sang-froid et prit par la main Sakura pour aller se réfugier dans la pièce. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq à présent dans la salle à manger. Itachi demanda s'il y avait des armes. Non bien sûr, trop simple sinon. Naruto prit la parole calmement en ignorant les battements furieux de son cœur.

- Les mecs, Hinata est pointilleuse, elle a organisé ce copy cat donc on n'aura plus rien à craindre à minuit comme durant le massacre de 1990.

- C'est quoi ce bordel avec Hinata ?! s'écria Kiba.

- Elle est dangereuse alors fait profil bas gamin. Va falloir jouer le jeu, dans cinq minutes ils vont défoncer la porte et nous traquer alors faut bien se cacher, éviter un maximum les confrontations, ok ? Dans le cas contraire ils risquent de... s'amuser longtemps avec nous.

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard hésitant puis se dispersèrent. Leur seul avantage était l'obscurité mais cela était-il suffisant pour ne pas se faire attraper pendant trois longues heures ? Ils en doutaient grandement mais le pire dans cette histoire était de savoir qu'Hinata faisait partie du petit groupe, prête à tuer ses proies.

Les quelques minutes de tranquillité s'écoulèrent bien vite, la porte s'ouvrit en toute délicatesse, après tout ce n'était pas une barbare. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de dégommer la porte à coup de balles, autant utiliser le double des clés que son cousin lui avait gentiment confié, sept ans plus tôt en tout être naïf qu'il était. Elle entra la première suivie de ses deux compagnon, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, seul la lune éclairait faiblement les lieux et le silence régnait en maître, du moins pour l'instant. La femme marcha d'un pas léger à travers le couloir et pris la première porte à gauche. Elle fit le tour de la cuisine en sifflotant, seul la lumière du four éclairait la pièce, elle se dirigea vers le frigo américain et vérifia le contenu. Elle souleva son masque et sans gêne prit une tranche de charcuterie dont elle savoura le goût. Elle admira ensuite la bûche de Noël aux fruits rouge et passa le doigt sur la mousse rose avant de le suçoter. Dommage que personne ne pourrait en profiter car elle était délicieuse.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda un des hommes masqué, allons les dénicher !

- Chuuut... Ne me dérange pas, compris ? Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je me fâche...

L'homme baissa la tête et resta silencieux avec son compagnon. La brune referma le frigo et sortit de cuisine suivit de prêt par ses acolytes. Elle partit en face dans la salle à manger et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les entrées non entamées sur la table. Elle prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la noirceur et regarda d'abord sous la nappe. Personne. Bien, ses neveux n'étaient pas stupides pour ce cacher-là.

- Que de souvenirs...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ca me rappelle un de mes vieux réveillons de Noël.

Elle commença à chantonner _Jingle Bell _d'une voix douce et fit signe aux autres de fouiller l'appartement, elle se retrouva seule mais ne s'en soucia pas, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Alors qu'elle chantonnait elle crut voir un mouvement derrière elle se faufiler dans la salle adjacente, la salle de jeu réservée aux jeunes. Ce fut tranquillement qu'elle s'y dirigea. Il y avait de nombreux coffres à jouets et armoires, un chevalet, un piano, ainsi que plusieurs voitures télécommandées par terre. Hinata s'installa au piano et tapota sur des touches aux hasards.

- Dis Naruto, ils avaient joué quel morceau lors de notre réveillon ? Je parle de celui de 1990. _La sonate au clair de lune_ n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais sortir de ta cachette maintenant...

Elle ricana et commença à jouet la sonate, sombre, grave, lugubre, la mélodie s'élevait lentement dans l'appartement... Personne ne bougea. Pendant plusieurs minutes la femme joua le morceau et finit par s'arrêter. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna.

- Si tu ne veux pas sortir tant pis, je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre, ton cas peut bien attendre...

Elle entendit des bruits sourds à l'étage et soupira... Ces deux-là n'étaient vraiment pas discrets et ils manquaient terriblement de délicatesse. Elle se frotta la tête et fit la grimace, elle n'aurait pas dû faire appel à ces incapables. Elle respira profondément et tenta le bureau de son cousin. La pièce sentait un peu la poussière à cause des gigantesques bibliothèques en bois. Elle s'accroupie et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les moindres bruits environnants. Elle oublia sa propre présence et finit par distinguer une autre respiration.

- Trouvé murmura la tueuse sur un ton joyeux.

Elle se releva et fixa le bureau, elle le contourna, tira la chaise et se baissa. Sa chevelure tomba en cascade tout en offrant un sourire amical à la pauvre victime.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que lorsqu'on joue à cache-cache il faut toujours prendre une cachette qu'on peut quitter facilement Kiba ?

- Putain t'es sérieuse ? Souffla le concerné en se collant le plus possible à la planche du fond du bureau, ne croyant toujours pas qu'Hinata puisse être une dangereuse psychopathe.

- Très sérieuse mon grand.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et le tira hors du bureau, il se cogna la tête sur le tiroir et se débâtit comme il pouvait dans l'obscurité. Son poing vola à l'aveugle dans le vide tandis qu'Hinata le chevauchait. Elle appuya de tout son poids sur son avant-bras pour bloquer la respiration du jeune homme au niveau de sa gorge. Il tenta d'éloigner son bras, sans succès. Il sentait maintenant ses muscles se tendre sous le manque d'oxygène et sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

- Fais dodo petit, le jeu commence bientôt...

Elle relâcha la pression et siffla bruyamment en attendant que quelqu'un vienne puis elle se recoiffa. Finalement un de ses complices arriva, elle lui demanda d'attacher le garçon dans le salon et de le surveiller sans faire de bêtise.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle décida de monter à l'étage, l'autre homme continuait à faire un bouquant monstre, ne pouvait-il donc pas chercher en silence nom de Dieu ! La source du vacarme venait de la chambre de Raikou, près de la salle d'entrainement. Ce fut exaspérée qu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit son compagnon saccager la chambre de l'enfant.

- Merde ! Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit ! Tonna-t-elle.

L'homme suspendit son geste, confus. Ne jamais prendre des fans stupides comme complices, jamais...

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'ai entendu du bruit mais je ne trouve personne.

Il avait mis la chambre dans un sale état, le matelas du lit était renversé, les armoires vidées de leurs affaires, les rideaux arrachés... Ce n'était pas propre du tout comme procédé. La tueuse frappa la tête de l'homme qui se fit aussitôt tout petit. Elle examina la pièce, s'il avait bien entendu du bruit ça voulait dire que quelqu'un se cachait mais ne pouvait de toute manière pas en ressortir. Elle se frotta le menton et réfléchit puis son regard atterri sur le placard mural ou les vêtements étaient en grande partie par terre. Elle regarda le placard, personne n'y était. Mais en se concentrant d'avantage, elle trouva qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de profondeur. Elle toqua au fond, ça sonnait creux. A tâtons elle essaya de déchasser la planche, elle réussit finalement à accéder au double fond du meuble.

- Coucou ! dit-elle victorieuse.

Accroupie par terre se trouvait Ino en larmes enserrant fortement son fils qui avait le visage plongé dans sa poitrine.

- Voyons ne pleure pas, ça te vieillit terriblement.

Hinata attrapa le bras de son neveu mais la mère le maintenu encore plus contre elle. La brune soupira, ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas se laisser faire ? Elle demanda de l'aide à l'homme masqué qui vint attraper les longs cheveux blonds de la femme pour la traîner hors du placard.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Implora le petit alors que sa mère glapissait.

- Bonne question rétorqua-t-elle en attrapant par la taille l'enfant qui tenta bien de se débattre.

Malgré la force de Raikou elle réussit à l'immobiliser et le porta hors de sa chambre suivit de l'homme qui traînait Ino qui lui hurlait de laisser tranquille son fils. Hinata fit attention de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers pour ne pas blesser l'enfant mais celui-ci terrorisé n'osa pas bouger d'un poil. Elle félicita sa docilité et l'amena dans le salon mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce un tambourinement résonna dans son dos. Hinata écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Ino avait dégringolé les escaliers et c'était pris de plein fouet le grand vase chinois en porcelaine qui, sous l'impact, s'était brisé. La mère était prise de sanglots, les mains écorchées par les débris.

- Putain p'tit con tu me cherches ?! Aboya la femme. Bouge ton cul d'incapable et porte la jusqu'au salon !

- Maman... pleura l'enfant toujours dans les bras de sa tante.

Hinata grogna et traversa à grandes enjambées le couloir pour retrouver son autre complice en compagnie de Kiba solidement attaché à une chaise. Elle posa Raikou par terre et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Son attention se porta sur Kiba. Il avait morflé, sa lèvre était coupée et gonflait, le début d'un cocard se formait sur sa pommette.

- Vous êtes à ce point incapable de vous retenir ?

- Excusez-nous... murmura d'une petite voix l'un d'eux.

Elle installa Ino toujours secouée par les sanglots sur une autre chaise. Son visage était en sang. Lors de sa chute elle s'était ouverte l'arcade sourcilière d'où le sang s'échappait à grand flot. Elle murmurait plusieurs fois « Neji » dans un dernier espoir.

- Il va venir ne t'inquiètes pas...

Elle gonfla ses poumons et commença à crier d'une voix claire :

- Cher cousin tu as du entendre pas mal de hurlement alors si tu ne veux pas en attendre d'avantage viens tout de suite !

Seuls les sanglots des deux nouvelles victimes se firent entendre, elle patienta certaine que son cousin allait venir. Finalement elle vit une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle sourit et l'invita à entrer. Les hommes masqués s'amusaient à faire tourner leur arme entre les mains ayant hâtes de voir la célèbre _Ombre_ à l'œuvre.

- Comment ? demanda le brun en entrant prudemment.

- C'est la vie répondit simplement sa cousine.

- Non, comment as-tu put faire tout ça sans qu'on le voie ?

- Sans doute parce que je suis malade, ria-t-elle. Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

Elle se plaça entre les deux chaises où se trouvaient Kiba et Ino et sortit un couteau de chasse de sa ceinture qu'elle s'amusa à lancer en l'air en l'attrapant à chaque fois par le manche. Un des hommes masqué pointa son arme à feu vers la tête du petit sans pour autant tirer.

- Tu sais Ino, commença-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, ton mari te trompe, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est le cas.

- Uh ? Réussit juste à lâcher la femme.

- Oui, depuis un an. Ça te surprend ? Et devine avec qui, c'est très très drôle d'ailleurs...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Intervint Neji qui ne revenait toujours pas que l'_Ombre_ était réellement Hinata.

- Tais-toi ! Donc je disais Ino, tu sais avec qui il te trompe ? C'est simple, c'est ce petit jeunot de Kiba qui se fait le cul de ton mari, ça fait tout de suite moins viril je sais... surtout quand on sait qu'il s'amusait à se travestir il y a vingt ans. Encore moins viril n'est-ce pas...

- Qu...oi ?

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle hypocrite, ne fait pas cette tête Neji j'ai remarqué ton manège. C'est agréable j'espère...

Les hommes masqués rirent face à la révélation et sous le choc Neji recula d'un pas. Pour la première fois il voyait le vrai visage de sa cousine, celui de la folie pure et simple. Il regarda sa femme suppliante puis son amant tellement blême.

- On va jouer un petit jeu, les règles sont simples ne t'en fait pas. Tu vas faire un choix, Ino ou Kiba ?

- Tu ne vas pas...

- Oh que si Neji !

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça Hinata ! On... On est amies non ? Implora la blonde.

- Chut... Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on est véritablement amies… Ne me fais pas rire !

La brune caressa lentement son visage tremblant puis encra ses yeux dans ceux de Neji, « alors ? » demanda-t-elle muettement.

Neji était en plein cauchemar, il regarda le visage ravagé de sa femme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années, celle qu'il avait profondément aimé malgré les problèmes du quotidien, et surtout la mère de ses enfants. Puis son regard se posa sur Kiba qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gosse perdu avec ses joues gonflées et ses yeux bouffis. Ce gamin qui l'avait fait succomber, qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie avec ses âneries et dont il était amoureux aujourd'hui.

- Tue moi alors ça t'amusera !

- Quel héroïsme Neji mais les règles sont les règles… Alors qui veux-tu garder ? Dépêches-toi j'attends !

Les larmes aux yeux il murmura la réponse qui ravie la tueuse. Avec un grand sourire elle trancha la gorge de la femme, sa tête se renversa en arrière, son corps fut pris de convulsions et le sang sorti par puissants à-coups au rythme des battements de son cœur.

- Non ! hurla Neji en se jetant aux genoux de sa femme.

- Dis-moi merci au lieu de pleurer, tu voulais juste la sauver pour te faire pardonner de ton adultère mais la mort de ce jeunot t'aurais fait encore plus souffrir, ne te mens pas.

Elle admira les dernières secousses du corps puis essuya son couteau sur le pull de Kiba qui était pris de nausées violentes. Hinata, elle, était contente, cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle se privait de cette joie quasi jouissive : tuer. Elle admira son cousin en pleure aux pieds de sa femme puis le visage ravagé par les larmes de son neveu… Pauvre gosse, mais après tout c'était le jeu. Elle reporta son attention sur le cadavre et admira ce corps blanc souillé de sang.

- La ferme sale gosse ! Beugla un des hommes masqués.

Un coup retenti, Hinata et Neji tournèrent la tête et eurent du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Le corps de Raikou se renversait en arrière et heurta lourdement le sol, une balle dans la tête. Il y eu chez les deux adultes un blanc mais ce fut le père qui eut une réaction en premier, « non... non... non... » Répéta-t-il sous le choc avant de se précipiter à quatre pattes vers le corps du petit garçon. Puis un hurlement sinistre retentit dans tout l'appartement. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il berça le corps frêle entre ses bras sous le regard incrédule d'Hinata.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle à son acolyte menaçante.

- Mais... il faisait tellement de bruit... je pensais que...

- Tu viens de tuer mon neveu bâtard ! hurla la brune déchaînée.

Elle était malade, oui. Folle, sans doute. Sadique, certainement. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle voulait préserver c'était les enfants de son cousin, elle les aimait. Elle tordit violemment le bras de son partenaire dans un sombre bruit de craquement ce qui fit tomber son arme au sol puis elle lui brisa la nuque comme un vulgaire lapin. Le corps inerte tomba aux pieds de Kiba qui sursauta. Les cheveux en pagaille elle se retourna vers le second homme qui reculait tout en disant « je n'ai rien fait ! » mais elle ne s'en soucia pas et planta son coteau dans sa gorge offerte et attendit qu'il crève. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire appel à eux, ils avaient tout foutus en l'air, on était bien loin de sa minutie habituelle et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ramassa leurs armes à feu et enleva les chargeurs pour les rendre inutilisables puis les balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle ne vit pas quelqu'un se faufiler dans son dos pour lui assener un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne à l'aide d'une bouteille en verre. Elle se brisa sur la tête de la tueuse qui tituba en avant. Quand elle se retourna elle reconnut Itachi qui la menaçait avec le tesson de bouteille. Elle se malaxa le crâne pour juger ses blessures et constata que son cuir chevelu était bien entaillé, le sang était abondant. Sa grimace fut rapidement remplacée par un rictus puis elle regarda avec un air de défi l'homme de quarante-trois ans. Il se précipita vers elle en pointant son arme improvisée mais elle l'évita aisément. Hinata donna quelques coups par ci par là pour déboussoler son adversaire et finit par donner un coup précis au niveau du cœur du brun qui se figea. Il agrippa sa chemise tant la douleur était élevée puis bascula dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était fermement attaché à une chaise, il vit Hinata installée les jambes croisées sur un fauteuil à côté de lui. Concernant Neji, il était toujours par terre en train de serrer son fils, toujours profondément ancré dans sa transe. La brune continuait à jouer avec son couteau tout en sifflotant.

- Enfin réveillé, on va pouvoir recommencer à jouer. Sasuke, allez viens par ici !

Elle attendit une minute mais personne ne vint, il était malin le petit Sasuke... Il ne quittait pas sa cachette. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour risquer sa vie face à une redoutable tueuse. Mais ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment Hinata... Elle voulait jouer encore un peu.

- Itachi, nous nous sommes rencontré quelques fois mais nous nous connaissons peu. Tu as l'oreille absolue parait-il, c'est vrai ?

- En effet, grogna-t-il.

- Tu dois vraiment être un prodige ! S'exclama-t-elle faussement impressionnée.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

- Tes oreilles et tes mains sont ton gagne-pain, continua-t-elle songeuse.

Elle se tapota le menton et son visage s'éclaira.

- J'ai trouvé !

Elle saisit la main du brun et la posa sur la table, elle caressa un instant l'auriculaire gauche, et sans hésitation sectionna le doigt avec son couteau de chasse. Le musicien renversa sa tête en avant et cria de toute son âme.

- Ce sera moins pratique pour le piano... Bon Sasuke bouge-toi sinon je les coupe un par un.

Cette fois quelqu'un déboucha dans le salon et resta droit sans bouger.

- J'ai appelé Sasuke pas toi, gronda Hinata.

- Ca a assez duré tu ne penses pas Hinata ? affirma Naruto.

- Je te dirais si c'est le cas seulement si Sasuke vient.

- Je suis là.

Sasuke apparu derrière Naruto et s'avança vers la femme en essayant d'ignorer les quatre cadavres. Il se demanda comment ils avaient pu ne jamais voir le moindre signe qui traduisait son état mental.

- Et bien ?

- Installe-toi je suis sûre que tu as plein de questions, je t'écoute.

- Tu as grandi dans un cadre stable, comment cela a pu commencer ? demanda le brun une fois assis en face d'elle.

- Il y a une dizaine d'années les scientifiques ont pensé qu'il y avait un « gène du tueur » tu dois être au courant. Personnellement je n'y crois pas. Par contre l'homme est prédisposé à des maladies psychiatriques comme la schizophrénie ou les troubles sociopathes qui finissent par se déclencher à cause d'un élément marquant. Ce fut mon cas, un jour quand j'avais treize ans je me suis baladée avec ma sœur, on était près de la rivière tranquillement, mais elle a glissé et s'est fracassé le crâne sur un galet sans en mourir. Il y avait tout ce sang qui teintait l'eau... Dans un sens, ça m'avait fait peur mais en même temps j'étais comme fascinée, je l'ai regardé et quand elle a relevé la tête je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je l'ai maintenu sous l'eau.

Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour comprendre, il avait l'impression d'être à un de ses entretiens, sauf que là c'était avec une connaissance de longue date.

- Etais-tu triste ?

- J'avoue que j'étais choquée, après ça j'ai eu des crises de bégayements horribles, c'était comme si j'avais réalisé quelque chose.

- Ca te faisait peur ?

- Mauvaise réponse.

Elle reprit son couteau et sectionna l'auriculaire. La victime cria une deuxième fois sous le coup de la douleur et sous le regard ébahie du jeune frère.

- Salope ! cria l'aîné.

- Ce sera difficile de porter une alliance. Fais attention à tes déductions Sasuke...

Le noiraud déglutit, elle était encore plus dangereuse qu'il ne le pensait, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire des erreurs, la vie de son frère était en jeu.

- _Au fond, j'étais une personne normale. J'avais de bons amis, je menais une vie normale sauf pour cette seule part, petite mais très puissante, très destructrice que je gardais très, très secrète_... chuchota-t-elle.

Son homologue se mordit la joue, il avait reconnu la célèbre phrase de Ted Bundy, celle qu'il avait dit juste avant son exécution. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement le jeu et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

- As-tu attendu 1991 pour tuer une nouvelle fois ? La tentation était trop forte ?

- Non, la deuxième fois que j'ai tuée j'avais dix-sept ans, c'était le vingt-quatre décembre 1990. Mon petit Naruto peut témoigner.

- Tu parles du massacre du réveillon, celui que tu reproduis ?

- Effectivement, j'ai rencontré Naruto au lycée d'art de Tokyo nous étions très amis, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Cette année-là je suis allée en douce chez lui pour fêter Noël avec ses parents. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que deux hommes et une femme masqués et armés n'arrivent, nous menacent et nous traquent jusqu'à minuit, ils ont tué tous les invités... Et quand ils ont attrapé Naruto et ses parents ils lui ont demandé : « Qui tu préfères ? Maman ou papa ? » C'était cruel, tellement cruel et je sais que tu en souffres encore Naruto ! Ils ont tué son père et ils s'apprêtaient à tuer Naruto sous les yeux de sa mère. Alors je suis sortie de l'armoire, je me suis battue avec les trois, à l'époque j'étais déjà très forte, plus que Neji même ! Et je leur ai tordu la nuque.

- Après ça tu n'as plus réussie à t'arrêter... murmura Sasuke.

- Oui... J'ai bien tenté de résister pendant un an mais j'ai craqué n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

- Hm... Par contre nous avions passé un accord, pourquoi tout ça ? demanda froidement le blond.

- Ta libération m'a rendue... nostalgique. Je n'ai pas pu attendre. J'espère que ce petit réveillon t'a rappelé pleins de souvenirs !

- Oh que oui ! Quelle attention touchante Hinata !

Elle commença à rire, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à atteindre l'hystérie. Elle se tenait les côtes arrivant à peine à respirer à cause de son hilarité. Sasuke prit vraiment peur, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une femme tueuse mais il se disait qu'elle dépassait largement tous les cas d'hommes qu'il avait traité jusqu'à présent... Son rire hystérique réussi même à faire sortir son cousin de sa léthargie.

Finalement elle se calma et reprit un air digne avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Mais au final, tu es un ami précieux. avoua-t-elle sincèrement cette fois.

- Tu m'en vois ravi rétorqua Naruto

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux en se souriant, ignorant les autres survivants, ils semblaient presque communiquer silencieusement. Finalement elle détourna le regard et fixa sa montre puis prit un air surpris.

- Oh ! Mais il est déjà minuit ! Les règles sont les règles je vais devoir m'en aller.

Elle se leva et enjamba le cadavre d'un de ses compagnons pour embrasser le front de son cousin. Hinata chuchota un « Désolée, je ne voulais pas » et se redressa pour s'apprêter à partir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais me rendre à la police... j'ai eu le droit de faire une dernière partie alors je m'en fou d'aller en prison.

Personne ne bougea, ils ne voulaient pas tenter le diable bien qu'elle assurait qu'il n'était plus l'heure de tuer.

- Eh ! Un dernier câlin non ? Après vingt ans... s'écria Naruto.

La femme ricana de bon cœur, haussa les épaules et alla voir son vieil ami. Ils s'enlacèrent en silence, Hinata était heureuse de le revoir après tant d'années, elle était sadique, folle, malade, tout ce qu'on voulait mais si elle éprouvait une amitié sincère en dehors de Neji et ses neveux c'était bien pour Naruto.

Alors qu'elle souriait paisiblement son visage se crispa. Elle cligna plus fois des yeux et s'écarta légèrement de l'homme. Son regard descendit vers son ventre et vit le tesson de bouteille enfoncé en elle. Naruto eu un rictus mauvais et tourna lentement l'arme.

- Tu as raison les armes à feu sont inutile, il faut sentir de ses propres mains la mort. murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?...

Il ne répondit pas et planta plusieurs fois le tesson dans le corps d'Hinata qui finit par s'écrouler au sol pris de quelques sursauts. C'était fini.

L'homme regarda amusé Sasuke qui était pétrifié tout comme les autres. Il s'avança vers lui et approcha tout près son visage du sien.

- Surprise...

Il planta cette fois le tesson vers le foie de brun qui lâcha un gémissement aigue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas mourir pour si peu. Tu es vraiment stupide Sasuke... Très stupide. Si je connaissais tous les détails des meurtres c'est qu'il y avait une raison... J'y étais, j'ai toujours été là sans jamais tuer certes mais j'étais là. C'était ma façon de canaliser mes pulsions meurtrières, je regardais simplement Hinata tuer. Mais maintenant que j'ai touché à l'interdit je me sens mieux. Souviens-toi de cette douleur, dès que tu regarderas cette cicatrice, tu comprendras et te souviendras à quel point t'es une merde Uchiwa, une merde d'être tombé aussi connement dans mes mensonges. Maintenant je vais partir, mais je suis gentil, je vais téléphoner à une ambulance alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Merry Chrismas !

- Non...

Mais Naruto lui rit au nez et s'en alla. Cependant avant de quitter le salon il se retourna et lança en souriant :

- Je crois que la dinde a cramée.

Il partit comme ça, sous les yeux anéantit de Sasuke. Naruto et Hinata les avaient tous détruit à jamais. Ils étaient brisés. Sasuke cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait alors que son frère tentait de le calmer avec des mots rassurants. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il y avait toujours cinq cadavres autour d'eux. Ils avaient été manipulés, lui le premier.

Le jeu ne l'avait jamais autant anéanti de sa vie, il avait perdu, lamentablement.

Le jeu était fini.

* * *

*Silence* Ben quoi ?...

_Dialogue with Murderer_ est donc fini, une fin brute je l'avoue mais je pense que ça devait ce finir comme ça.

Oui il y a des morts, vu les circonstances c'était nécessaire mais j'espère que malgré tout vous avez aimé, même un peu ! Hinata est vraiment folle et je voulais transformer un personnage gentil en un personnage manipulateur, sinon Naruto n'est pas blanc comme neige... Je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui donner le rôle du héros ! J'espère que le passé des personnages ne vous ont pas déçu.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais la notion de jeu est très présente dans cette fiction. Après tout la vie n'est-elle pas un jeu où on a chacun des défaites et des victoires ?

J'attends vos avis (et critiques s'il y en a) pour les reviews anonymes je répondrai sur mon profil.

Merci d'avoir lu et j'en profite pour vous dire que je posterai le début d'une nouvelle fiction demain, sur ce je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
